


[月影] 夜间飞行

by yuki176



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki176/pseuds/yuki176
Summary: 月岛萤x影山飞雄，原作背景，本文为在2017年的CP20上发放的无料内容。
Kudos: 20





	[月影] 夜间飞行

夜间飞行

月岛萤清楚地记得那是夏末秋初的一个雨夜。

这天，那个总是让他毫无办法（当然对方对他应该也是一直束手无策）的混蛋王者像平时一样在周五放学之后去他家补习，到了晚上竟被突如其来的大雨阻挡了回去自己家的路。

影山飞雄看着窗外的瓢泼大雨一言不发。

“喂，月岛……”沉默半晌，他像是找到对策般开了口。“你家有没有不用的伞？”

“诶~国王大人居然会不带伞吗，还以为生活里你也会像在球场上一样，什么都靠自己解决呢——哦对，如果真是这样的话，你现在也不会被困在这里了，笨蛋王者。”

“喂……我说，不要在这方面也戏弄我啊，我是很认真地在问你。”影山的声音越来越小，一边扭头不去看月岛盯着他的眼睛。

“这就没办法了，”月岛越发觉得他好笑，想捉弄他的心更加地滋生出来，他想到一个点子。“那不然这样吧，国王大人今晚就屈尊住在庶民家里如何？反正明天也是休息日。而且现在雨这么大，下周就是春高预选了，你要是因为冒雨回去在这个节骨眼上感冒一场，我也没办法向大地前辈交代吧。”

月岛说完看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，晚上十点整，时间刚刚好。

“啊？……哦。”面对这样突如其来且略显不合常理的提议，影山却跟理解了似的接受了。“那么就……打扰了。”

影山如此坦率地没有异议，这反而让月岛感到有些迷惑。

就不要再挣扎一下吗？我可不能保证什•么•都•不•会•发•生•哦。

月岛起身向哥哥通报今晚要留队友住下的事情之后，得到了意料之中“阿萤居然有让朋友留宿的时候，看来高中之后长大了不少啊”的回应——无视了这句话，月岛又径直走回自己的房间。

什么朋友，只不过是个高傲得让人火大的家伙罢了。

“喏，”月岛从柜子里抱出一床被子扔给影山，一向擅长控球的对方虽然有些被吓到，却也稳稳地接住了。“哥哥最近在家住所以家里没有空房间了，国王大人你要么睡地上要么和我挤一下吧。”

“你自己选。”他补上一句。

影山看似苦恼了一会儿，最后选择了“睡地上”这个选项。

十点多就睡觉对于一个周末来说显然是有些浪费了。而窗外的雨仍然没有丝毫减小的迹象，百无聊赖的影山甚至开始询问月岛家里是否有排球相关的杂志——

“没有。别想了，国王大人脑子里是除了排球就什么都没有了吗。”

啊，真是让人火大。

好想把这家伙的脑袋敲开，看看里面是不是真的空荡荡的什么都没有。

“小说倒是有，但我并不认为你会有脑子读得下去。”月岛坐在书桌前，单手托腮斜眼看着影山，思考起自己平日里都是如何度过周末的。

“你说什么——”但影山真的并不喜欢读小说，这确是无法反驳的事实。

“哦我想起来了，你要看电影吗？虽然对国王大人来说电影大概也会很无聊，但在无法出门的时候好像也没有什么别的事情可做了。”

“……行。”

一起看的电影是月岛之前在电视上看到过推荐的、匈牙利的文艺片，讲述的是发生在布达佩斯某个地铁站里发生的怪诞故事。当然看着看着影山的反应就如同预想一样——在男主角和他的同事在地铁行进路线上开始极限赛跑的时候，月岛听到身边传来了轻微的鼾声。

啧，果然还是睡着了。

“喂，笨蛋王者。”甚至无心按下暂停键，月岛转过来用手去拍影山的脸。“醒醒。要睡的话回屋里去，在这里睡百分之百会感冒的。”

影山嘴里哼唧了几声，眼睛却迟迟没有睁开，也不对月岛说的话作出反应。

“喂，国王大人。”

“……别那么叫我。”影山醒了，但眼睛仍然半闭着。

“哦行，影山。你快点儿给我起来。”

听到这个月岛嘴里少有的称呼，影山一愣。

他不仅彻底清醒了，还把那对蓝灰色的眼睛瞪大了，直直地盯着月岛。

这时月岛才意识到自己似乎是离对方太过于近了。影山的虹膜里清楚地映照出他的脸，就连月岛眼镜上的细小反光都清晰可辨。他有些尴尬地又转回去，小声说了句“你要睡的话还是回屋里去睡吧”。

“说起来，下周就会知道能不能去东京比赛了吧。要是能赢了白鸟泽和牛若的话，我想——”

月岛非常明白此时此刻自己在说什么，但他还在犹豫着要不要说完它。

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”月岛改变了主意，他决定还是不要把后面的话说出来了。“你听错了。”

影山疑惑地看着他，月岛却把视线投向电视机的荧光屏。电影里男主角刚刚赢得了比赛的胜利，他把自己的同事从地铁轨道上拉回站台，下一趟地铁立即在他们身后呼啸而过。

在对方不自知的前提下关注着一个如此令人火大的家伙真是太刺激了。这简直是比和末班地铁比赛跑酷更有挑战性的极限运动，会让人心脏不听自己使唤的那种。

月岛突然觉得自己不想敲开影山的脑袋看个究竟了，因为他发现自己对那里面是否存在属于他的哪怕一个角落都毫无自信。就算有，知道自己比不过排球也会是让人更加感到火大的一件事情。

推了影山回屋睡觉，月岛又出来打算把电影看完。片子的最后，男女主角拥吻着乘坐电梯离开了终日光线昏暗的地铁站。月岛一边看一边想着，自己什么时候也能走出这样的精神状态呢，虽然他是没有任何把握的，他目前能做的只有保持现状而已。

再次推开卧室门的时候月岛才发现自己的失策，因为影山并不是像之前说好的那样睡在地上，而是已经在月岛床上睡熟了。抱着“反正睡一张床也是可选分支”的想法加上一点私心，月岛抱起另一床被子，破罐破摔地躺了过去。

这真的是太刺激了。

大雨还在持续，外面的光线透过没有完全拉好的窗帘照射进来，于是月岛只要睁着眼就能看见近在咫尺的影山的脸，而他现在根本就睡不着。

眼镜月岛还没摘，架在脸上重重的有点不舒服，可是现在就摘掉的话面前影山的脸又会变得模糊不清。月岛看着他的脸，想伸手触碰又怕他一被碰到就会立刻醒过来。

太怂了，这样的自己。

月岛已经不知道自己是怎么样睡着的了。醒过来的时候影山已经手中捏着他的眼镜腿坐在身边看了他不知道多久，问起来的时候影山说，昨晚自己的手臂被这东西硌得生疼。

“自作主张爬上别人的床还要怪罪别人，你还真是个擅长对别人颐指气使的国王陛下啊。”月岛一如既往地刻意强调了他想要强调的字眼，同时庆幸着还好昨晚什么都没有发生。

于是一切如常。

在那场对战白鸟泽的比赛中，是影山最先发现月岛的手有些奇怪。

而实际上他并不是个会看眼色和细节的人，甚至在遇到女孩子搭话的时候连个自觉都没有。这次会发现可能只是因为自己当时没有上场，所以在场外看每个人的动态都看得特别清楚吧，他想。

虽然他直到比赛结束大家一起吃过饭回到学校，都无暇顾及。

“喂，月岛……”既然好不容易赢下了比赛，关心队里的攻手也是二传的义务吧——解散的时候，影山一边这样想着一边已经问出口了。“你的手还好吗？”

“国王大人今天难得地关心起庶民来了？没发烧吧你。没事……才怪。”月岛正在穿外套。他本来想轻松地嘲讽一下影山，却在手指吃痛之后变得有些笑不出来。“不过也没什么，之后做过复位大概就没事了吧。好了还有别的事吗？没有的话我就先回……”

“那你倒是去啊？”月岛穿好了外套正打算离开体育馆，抬头发现影山正在一脸严肃地看着他。

“呃，我是说……去做复位的话，难道不应该是越早越好吗。”话说到最后他的声音低得快要听不见。

月岛花了好长一段时间才搞清楚影山到底想让自己干什么。他迟疑片刻，随即用右手抓住影山的手腕，拖着完全没有反应上来的他往医务室走。

“喂你干什么！给我放开我自己会走——！”话是这么说的，但影山完全不敢用力挣脱，他很清楚如果碰到月岛已经受伤的手指会造成什么样的后果。为什么受了伤的手好像变得比平时更有力，这是远远超过十五岁的影山飞雄的常识的事情。

“脑子还是像往常一样不开窍啊，笨蛋王者。你就是一直这样才让人看到你就火大吧。”虽然脚步停了下来，但月岛还是维持着刚刚的姿势，没受伤的几根手指反而更用力了，简直捏得影山手腕有些不舒服。“那天晚上，你不是很好奇我想说却没说完的事情到底是什么吗，反正今天的比赛也赢了，那我就告诉你吧。”

就让我毫无保留地告诉你。

月岛抬起空着的左手扶了扶歪掉的眼镜，不管不顾地继续向前走。影山虽然没有明白他的意思但也只能一边嚷嚷“会被人看到啊”一边跟着他。好不容易到了医务室，影山一边庆幸着已是放学时间路上没有遇到什么认识的人，一边揉了揉已经略微发红的手腕，然后坐在医务室的椅子上看校医给月岛做检查。

校医说，这个在学校医务室是解决不了的，必须要去医院才行。

“那走吧。”月岛立刻起身，扯着影山的袖子把他从座位上拽起来。影山没有办法，只得继续跟着他走，嘴里嘟囔着“你到底想干什么啊”。

“虽然我知道在这方面你应该是傻的，”已经出校门拐上了去往附近医院的小道，月岛才停下来看着影山。“但是这些话我以后绝对不会再说第二遍，所以希望你能给我好好听着。”

“……据我所知，你应该还没谈过恋爱吧？”

岂止是没有谈过，影山就连女生有意地示好都感觉不到。月岛还记得他们升学班里有个对影山抱有好感的女孩子，曾经因为月岛和影山同在排球部而向他套近乎，却在告白当天就给影山扣上了“木头脑袋”的帽子，就这件事月岛私底下嘲笑了影山很久。

“哦，所以是又怎样？要是还想嘲讽我的话就算了吧，你已经说过那么多次了。”

“不是。我是在想你怎么能迟钝到这个程度，影山。”他伸出右手把对方推到旁边建筑物的墙上，影山被吓得一个趔趄但还是勉强站稳了。

这个叫什么来的？月岛一边用手撑着墙壁一边想。好像是电视上那些狗血肥皂剧里男主角们常常做的那个——实际行动起来还真的是，一点儿也不酷啊。

“喂月岛……你的手……”

“如果你接下来不知道该作何反应的话，那么只要老老实实站在原地就够了。”

月岛稍稍低头。

影山头顶的发旋还有他那即使是在晚风已带了些凉意的秋季也还坚守着的圆领，在他轻微俯视的角度下全部都清楚得不像话。然后他找到了影山得益于圆领T恤而露出来的颈窝，瞄准似的把头埋进去。

“喂……”影山显然是被吓到，他裸露在外的颈部被月岛毛茸茸的头发蹭得发痒，可是又因为顾及月岛受伤的手指不敢挣扎，整个人都傻在那里。“你这样……很奇怪……”

“是吧。不光是你，我也觉得现在的自己很奇怪啊。”

“但这一切都是你的错啊，影山。”

框架眼镜的硬度让影山觉得有些硌，他逃避似的直了直身子。

“我会喜欢你这种脑子里只有排球的人，说出来大概连你都不会信吧。”

“但这确实是正在发生着的事情。”

啪。

有根弦在影山脑海里断掉，再爆炸，烟花一样。

月岛说完做了个深呼吸。他感觉到来自影山颈部血管的搏动，扑通扑通简直像他自己的心跳。右手受伤的手指还在隐隐作痛，好像在叫嚣着如果失败的话一切就玩完了。

去他的什么脱臼复位吧。月岛一边想着，然后勉强把注意力从还撑着墙的右手上移回来。

“我肯定不指望你这种笨蛋能有什么回应……当然如果你讨厌我这样的话，就请你不要顾虑那么多，推开我，然后以后也不要主动和我说话就行了。”

“但是如果你不讨厌的话，那你就只需要站在原地接受，不给回应也可以，但只要不去躲开不去逃避就可以了。”月岛终于站直了。他没有勇气再去看影山，于是低头看着自己右手依然有痛感的手指，而影山大概本想说些什么，却只是张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。“算了，本来也知道就算说出来你也听不明白的。时间也不早了，先走了。”

月岛转身的时候余光瞄见影山的耳朵大概是红了一片，淡淡的笑意不经意间爬上他的嘴角。

这真是刺激得要命啊，笨蛋王者。他想。

秋天总是特别容易下雨，然后空气随之逐渐变冷。

排球部结束活动之后月岛看到站在体育馆门口无所适从的影山，心里暗自盘算着这是那以来两个人没有直接交流的第几天。

好在在这之前他们的交流也并不多。面对月岛平时的影山也只是默默托球给他而已，所以并没有人对两人之间奇妙的静默提出过异议。

雨下得很大，豆大的雨点珠子一样砸向地面，形成大大小小的水花。影山看了看外面的雨，又看了看站在门口还没有动作的月岛，认输似地打算冒雨一路小跑回家。

真正抱着一定会感冒的觉悟走进雨里的那一瞬间，影山发现并没有雨点落在他头上。转头，他看到比自己略高的乌野立领制服，还有那张戴着眼镜的、面对他总是充满嘲讽意味的脸，而那张脸上的表情此时此刻严肃得有些可怕。月岛已经撑了伞站到他旁边。

影山尴尬地别过脸去。

“反正多走不了多远，一起回去吧。”

“……哦。”

然后两双制服鞋不管不顾地踩进门口的水洼。即使这样，并肩走着的两个人也还是没有任何交流，直到月岛意识到自己并不知道影山到底住在哪里。

他对他的课余生活是如此知之甚少。

“你带路吧，王者。”裤管下方已经被打湿了，贴在小腿上让人觉得黏糊糊的不舒服，月岛对此却显得毫不在意。“我可不知道你家在哪儿。”

“能不能别那么叫我。”

“如果你听见这个称呼不会露出这么微妙的表情的话我就不叫了。——哦对，我说的就是你现在这样的表情。”隔着镜片上薄薄的水汽，月岛还是能看见影山逐渐变红的耳朵，心情忽然轻松了起来。

影山索性不再跟他说话。

虽然没有正面回应，但至少他没有躲开或者逃避而是沉默着接受了这一切，这已经是值得庆幸的了。可是就这样满足的自己，也太没出息了吧——月岛手里捏着伞柄，认命地想。他之前受伤的右手在那天之后已经得到了彻底的医治，现在即使大幅活动也不会觉得痛了。

把影山送到家门口，月岛本打算丢下一句“明天见”然后转身就走，却意料之外地被影山叫住了。

“我说啊……你要不要……进来坐坐？”他的声音低得像蚊子一样听不真切。

“你大点声我听不清。”

“你要不要进来坐一下……雨下这么大，反正现在家里也没人。”

“哈？”

月岛还是进了门的。他的裤子已经被雨淋得湿了半截，影山拿了自己的运动裤给他换，穿上之后却因为身高的缘故而变得有些像是九分裤。

环顾四周，排球笨蛋的家似乎比月岛想的还要简单。架子上满满的都是比赛录像和排球杂志，除此之外就没有什么能彰显屋主喜好的东西了。趁着月岛去换裤子的空当影山去翻了下冰箱，随后表示家里的饮料只有牛奶了问他是否介意。

“随便，就算没有也无所谓。”月岛看着影山刚把牛奶从冰箱里拿出来就打算喝的架势，无奈地把牛奶盒子从他手上抢下来。“你是傻子吗？连自己都照顾不好，真搞不懂你是怎么活到这么大的。”

他看着包装盒上的卡通图案，叹了口气。

“……你家里有微波炉吗？”

给影山热过牛奶之后两个人便坐在客厅的沙发上相对无话，结果最后打破沉默的还是受到关照的一方。

“月岛，”影山刚把牛奶喝掉，嘴还没擦就急着表态。“今天谢谢你了。”

“你在说什么傻话？真心觉得感激的话还是有所行动来得比较实际吧。”月岛半开玩笑地挖苦着，却不想影山站了起来，跑到他面前郑重地鞠了一躬。

“非，非常感谢……”

月岛一愣，随即意识到影山的感谢的确是发自内心，他噗嗤一下笑出声。然后他低头去抓影山一边的手腕向后一拉，两个人就这样顺势倒在了身后的沙发上。

“喂喂喂你你你……”

月岛的背被沙发背上的棱角撞得有点疼，不过他已经完全不在意了。面前影山的脸放大得有些过分，还因为紧张或是不好意思而微微泛红，像那个雨夜里一样想要触碰他的心越发膨胀起来。

这次不用担心他被惊醒了，月岛想。

然后月岛按照心里所想的去做了。不过他不是用指尖，而是毫无预兆地亲吻了上去。从沾了些许雨水还湿着的黑发开始，到很有英气的眉心，然后闭起来的眼睛，睫毛，鼻尖，再到微微发热的脸颊。最后是因吃惊而略张着的两片嘴唇，月岛在那里停留的时间最久。

也许因为惊讶和缺乏经验，影山显得有些慌乱，但之后便像是想起了月岛“不要避开”的请求而没有挣扎躲避，到最后甚至因为缺氧不能自己保持平衡而用手臂圈住了月岛的脖子。

两个人终于分开的时候月岛想，他现在可能已经不需要什么回应了。

“我说混蛋王者，你到底是牛奶做的还是喝牛奶喝多了啊，也太香了吧。”

“喂……你这家伙不要说出来啊……还有我说过了别那样叫我。”

“哦，行，影山。”月岛看着影山只觉得好笑，心里还在算计着别的事情。“那我们把刚才的那些，再来一遍？”

“……喂！”

月岛回忆起那部影山看得睡着了的电影。

比起和地铁玩极限赛跑，大概还是喜欢着这样好懂却无法捉摸的家伙更刺激一点吧，他笑着想。

Fin.


End file.
